World's Collided
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Sakura Haruno, tried from a young age to understand the ways of the Force, meets up with a young Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi before their return to Coruscant to protect Senator Amadala from the threats against her life. With the ability to see into the future, Sakura's got a bigger target on her head than she originally imagined.
1. Liberated

**Author's note: Okay, so this isn't a new story, this is just me posting it on this page because I couldn't give it the attention that it deserved so I'm moving it over here. I'm excited to know what you all think! I am open to pairings and input! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warnings: Hints of prostitution, language, OOCness and unbeta'd.**

 **Word Count: 4,217**

She curls up into a tight little ball, trying to block out the cold. Her little stick arms wrap around her legs as she buries her face into the little pocket of space between her knees and her chest, trying to keep warm. She wiggles her toes a little bit, her cloth shoes are thin and torn making it impossible to keep the cold out. Even her clothes are thin and tattered, the only thing in tact that is misplaced is a long bright red scarf wrapped around her neck and arms. It's very long and made of hardy material.

She shivers to herself, letting out tiny whimpers into the tiny pocket of warmth, praying under her breath that she would somehow be able to escape the cold soon. She's so tired, both of the cold and in general. She knows that she can't go to sleep, though. She just has to sit there and wait. Not too much longer. Not too much longer.

The little girl runs her hands up and down her arms a bit before pulling the scarf a bit tighter around herself, hoping that it would suddenly turn into a coat and provide her with more adequate warmth than it was. But no such luck. She still had a little bit longer to wait.

Her back hurts, being bent over her body, trying to conserve body heat. Her butt is numb from the cold and sitting on the hard concrete floor. Every bit of revealed flesh on her arms, legs, face, ears and back is in complete pain. The cold air stabbing at every inch of revealed flesh. Her body is going numb, yet she still can't move. Not yet. She has to just stay put until it is time, then she can go. She can find somewhere warmer and hopefully survive the night. Maybe... maybe she's being over dramatic.

She can hear people walking by her, but either she is too small or no one cared to notice her because no one stops. Not one single person. It makes her a little bitter, a strange feeling for a small seven year old girl. The bitterness isn't foreign and something that she hasn't felt recently either. She has felt this bitterness many times, but hasn't dwelled on it for long. She can't allow herself to. She's not going to let herself do it.

Someone stops in front of her, she can hear the scuff of their shoes by her feet. She doesn't move right away, but when they don't leave, she slowly raises her head to look up at the man standing over her. He was all dressed up in a cloak, scarf, hat and boots. He looks down at her curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"What are you doing out in the cold, little one?" the man says, a white puff of mist around his mouth when he speaks. "Where is all of your clothes? Aren't you cold?" The little girl looks down the road a bit to see a woman with bright pink hair waggling her finger at every man that passes by her. The man follows her gaze for a moment, watching the woman as she tries to get someone's attention, when she finally does and they disappear around a corner, he looks back down at the little girl. "Would you like to go into this shop here?" He nods toward the shop that she was leaning against. "It's much warmer inside."

The little girl nods slowly. Anything to get out of the cold. The man holds out his hand for her to take. She hesitates for a moment before taking it and lets him lift her to her feet and pull her into the little diner. They sit by the window she was originally sitting in front of but inside and on opposite booths. The man removes his hat and scarf and lays them on the table in the corner.

The little girl looks down at her shivering legs, watching them dangle over the edge, unable to reach the ground yet. She pulls the scarf around herself a little bit more but now that she's out of the cold, she is starting to feel better. Her skin is burning from the extreme change of hot and cold, but she's just glad that she doesn't have to be outside anymore.

None of the occupants in the diner looked up when they walked in other than the waitress that assured them she would be there in a moment after she finished taking another man's order.

"Are you hungry?" the man asks, now revealing that he was a human man, probably in his forties or fifties, white, with short brown hair and green eyes. He lowers his hood and takes off his hat, laying it on the seat next to him.

The little girl nods slowly, still staring at him curiously. What could he want? She was so hungry and cold that she was willing to trust just about anyone if they got her out of the cold and got some food in her stomach.

"What would you like to eat?" the man asks. The little girl shrugs her tiny shoulders, pushing a dark pink strand of hair away from her face. The man stares at her for a moment before saying, "I can't hear you, little one. You have to speak up."

She hadn't opened her mouth at all since she met him. She looks at him for a moment to see him staring back, waiting patiently for her to respond to him. She hesitates. Her mom doesn't really like it when she speaks too much. She much prefers that she be quiet. Slowly, carefully, the little girl whispers, "I don't know..."

He tilts his right ear toward her. "What was that, little one?"

"I don't know," the girl says a bit louder.

The man nods slowly, leaning back in his seat, green eyes studying her curiously. The twi'leki waitress pushes her blue leku over her shoulder and holds up a pad of paper with a pen poised over it, waiting. "What can I get for the two of you?" She looks between them, patiently.

"Pancakes for the little one," the man says, "with milk, and I'll have a coffee."

The woman nods before leaving the two to their silence. The little girl looks up at the man curiously, having never had pancakes before, but hoped they were good, and just happy that this man was helping her out. She hoped her mom wasn't too cold out there so that they could go home soon. She quite liked the nice man, but she didn't want to be away from her mother for too long.

"Thank you..." the little girl says softly.

The man nods, interlacing his fingers on his lap, still watching her closely. "You are welcome, little one. May I know your name?"

The little girl blinks large green eyes innocently up at him. "Sakura... Haruno."

The man offers a thin, kind smile. "Sakura, now that is a pretty name."

Sakura smiles back, finally warming up. Her skin is starting to stop hurting, which is good. "What's your name, Mister?"

"Cordella," the man says. "Cordella Yon.

"Cordella?" Sakura says softly. "Thank you."

The man smiles a little bit more, his expression soft. "You're welcome, Sakura." A moment of hesitation before he asks, "Was that your mom we saw out there?" The little girl nods.

"Mommy comes out here every couple of days. She says she has to put food on the table." Sakura shrugs her shoulders, picking at the loose threads of her pathetic excuse for a shirt. She is starting to get full feeling back in her fingers and toes. It's a nice feeling. Definitely better than being outside in the cold.

"Where did you get that scarf?" Cordella asks as his coffee is set in front of him and her cup of milk is placed before Sakura. The little girl takes a tentative sip of it, smiling a bit before taking another, savoring the taste.

"A nice lady gave it to me," Sakura says, staring at her reflection in the milk, one of her fingers lightly touching the bright red scarf with obvious affection. "She said that she didn't want me to be cold."

"She seems very nice," Cordella says. He takes a moment to sip at his own coffee, letting it warm him a bit. Sakura's pancakes showed up a minute later and while she started out slowly eating, savoring it like with the milk, it quickly became less about the taste and more about filling her very slim belly. She hadn't had a good meal in a long time. Maybe she should save some for her mom. Yeah, she'll probably like that.

"She is..." Sakura says softly, stopping eating for a moment. "She's gone now. She had to go somewhere and she's not coming back." Sakura wilts in her chair a bit, thinking about the faceless woman that gave a scared, cold little girl a hand knitted scarf. She doesn't need a name or a race to know that she was just a good woman and wherever she went... well, it doesn't change the small act of kindness she did.

"Sakura," Cordella says, "do you know why I brought you here?" Sakura stuffs some more pancakes into her mouth, looking up at the older man with wide green eyes, shaking her head slowly. "You're special, child."

Sakura stares at him, blinking long, thick lashes quickly before chewing a bit and swallowing. "I'm special?" She murmurs, like the words were foreign. No one has ever said that to her before.

Cordella nods. "You know, there is something that exists in this universe that binds everything together. It exists everywhere. Around us, inside us. It flows through everything and connects everything. Not just on this planet, but on all of the planets. It's just a physical thing, but it's also a spiritual thing. It's a mental thing and something that exists on an entirely different plane of existence altogether. Something that we can somewhat control if we are strong enough but mostly, it controls us."

Sakura stares up at him, green eyes wide and mesmerized. "What is it?" She asks softly.

Cordella smiles. "It's called the Force."

After that, for two weeks, every day that Sakura was out in the cold, Cordella came to see her. He would feed her and tell her about the Force, and tell her that she was special. He told her that she had a strong sensitivity to the Force and had she been born closer to the Republic controlled space, she would have been found by the Jedi long ago.

He told her that she didn't belong where she was. That she had great power inside of her that she needed to learn how to control. He wasn't a Jedi, but he knew the Force and had spent pretty much his entire life training and learning how to use it and understand where it flows most and how strong he could manipulate it. He felt that there is something in her so strong that it's begging to be let out.

The Force isn't something that one would only need a few weeks to study before they know pretty much everything they need to. No, up until the day they die, they are still learning about the Force. About what it really is and does and how it flows. It's something that Cordella takes great enjoyment from studying and people watching those with the Force. No two people feel the Force or interact with it the same and it fascinates him to be able to watch people interact with the Force. It's part of the reason he was so interested in her.

That, and he said it was a shame to see such power go to waste. Untapped. Unrecognized.

The more he spoke of the Force and training and how there was more out there for her than this little, cold, unforgiving city, the more she began to wonder what it was like to go out there and explore. To be more than just a little street rat. She wanted to see the Force, and feel it like Cordella does. She wants to be able to help people, rather than watch them go by. She wants to do something more than she is. But in order to do that, she had to leave her mother. The woman who brought her into this world, yet never paid her much heed.

Sakura wanted to be with her mother, but the more she thought about it, the more she watched her mother, the more she had to wonder if maybe she did her mother more good by going. If she left, became strong and one day returned, then maybe she would somehow be able to save her mother from whatever darkness she knew was circulating around her.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder. And wonder. And wonder. Until there was nothing left for her to do but agree to go with Cordella. So, after four whole weeks, Sakura left her home planet with Cordella without telling her mother goodbye, merely bidding her well until the next time they saw one another. Not with words, but a parting kiss to her mother's sleeping forehead one early morning.

She hasn't gone back since.

She followed Cordella everywhere he went, learned everything she could from him. In some ways, Sakura suspected, that he was lonely. He wanted to teach someone as much as she wanted to learn from someone. He's a good and patient teacher that seems to genuinely want to teach Sakura everything that she would want to know and more. He was her caregiver and never asked for anything in return except to be able to watch her as she used the Force. To be able to study it and her as he has done with so many others.

It was when Sakura was ten years old, three years after she joined Cordella, that she unlocked her greatest Force gift. Well, her own Force gift. It was weak at first, something that happened once in every one hundred times she would touch someone or something and took great focus. But as she matured and the more she used the ability, like anything, she began to get better at it and it began to happen more often.

Sakura had the ability to see into the future through the Force. Some times it's just a simple image, nothing more. Or a voice. A sound. And sometimes it's an entire scene. All laid out so neatly with faces, conversations, it's almost as if she is right there in the moment, living through it.

They were jarring, strange, sometimes they would come with objects, sometimes with things, but every time it happened, Sakura would feel displaced afterword. It all depended on what happened and how long she was seeing the vision that would depict what sort of state she was in when she came out of it. Most of the time, she's fine afterword. She can continue on with her life like nothing happened. But other times she's left so physically exhausted that she doesn't know what's going on with her. She feels like she's being swallowed up by a black hole.

Cordella began to worry about her and her Force Sight. He was worried about how it drained her and what it did to her when it was particularly powerful. He began to discourage her from using it, but she didn't always have the choice in the matter. It would just trigger itself. Sometimes it would be such a strong impulse to 'see' something that she wouldn't be able to stop herself. It's like a build up inside of her that she simply can't ignore for too long before she has to 'see'.

He left her to seek more information about what's going on. He said that he had to go places and see people that he didn't want her to meet with. So he told her to continue to train and live her life and that he would find her. It was such a vague thing to promise and normally she would probably think he was ditching her, but Cordella had this uncanny ability to find her no matter where she was. She was a very curious child that would often wonder off and need to be sought out, she's been told.

So she's not worried. She knows that when the time comes, he will return to her once he finds something to help her. She's not sure if there is anything out there, but she believes that he believes there is something out there, and he's doing it for her. She will let him do as he likes. It's just kind of the relationship that they had, after all.

When Cordella left, the first thing she did was return home. She was seventeen at the time, so she wasn't surprised that her hometown had changed so much since she had last seen it. It had been ten years since she last returned to it. It was strange walking down those one time familiar streets to see that some stores remained, others didn't. It was odd to see everything either exceedingly withered or newly redone. And it was extremely melancholic to see that the old apartment building that she used to live in was gone.

Along with Sakura's mother.

Some of the faintly familiar faces would uses voices that are no longer in her memory to tell her that they haven't seen her mother in years. That she vanished not long after Sakura did. Kicked up a storm, ranting and raving, and then vanished without a trace. Sakura spent a few months there, trying to locate any clues on her mother, but found nothing. Not even the Force could help her. Or, perhaps it wouldn't. She has been trying her hardest to ignore it for the last few months.

Cordella always said that the Force was a living thing. That is was a living thing in the form of a great river with many small breaks the spider web off of it so that it can touch every single thing in the universe. People, places and everything in between. Big and small. Nothing is just ignored by the Force without reason.

Sakura just wanted to find her mother, and when that wasn't happening using the normal methods that most have to use, she turned to her other skillset. The Force. But even that just wasn't happening. Nothing was working, so finally, Sakura got the hint that her mother was probably no where else on the planet and had to move elsewhere. She sort of became a nomad. She was still training, still learning all about the Force and herself.

So she follows her instincts going from world to world doing what she can to help and hope that the Force intends to one day bring her back to her mother. But only time will tell. She will just have to keep moving, make a big enough splash and let people see her very unique pink hair. People will talk. Hopefully someone would have seen her mother, who - if she remembers correctly - shares the same hair, and tell Sakura about her. Or her mother is out there looking for her and word of Sakura would get to her.

Sakura rarely left the lawless lands outside of Republic controlled space, but she did visit planets on the Outer Rim that were not controlled by the Republic. She wasn't sure where Cordella was or what he was doing, but she was curious as to why he never went into Republic controlled space. She remembered that he once told her that he was born on the center of galactic community. Coruscant.

She asked him why he left the Republic. He just stared into her eyes, offering a tiny smile before patting her on the head and telling her that he'd tell her all about what happened when she's older. Sakura was ten at the time and didn't really think much of it, but when he left and she was by herself, the curiosity resurfaced once more. She didn't want to go there just yet, but she was curiously watching them from a distance.

Sakura was so used to Cordella being the most powerful Force being in her very tiny universe, finally being able to see that there was so much more was liberating. She could feel the Force more powerful than any time before. She enjoyed the feeling and explored it.

"Thank you," Sakura says to the rodian merchant. Sakura gives a little wave before turning around and mingling back into the crowd on this small moon. The pink haired girl bows her bare shoulders inward to avoid contact with other people. Her thin white arm warmers are neatly pushed up to the middle of her upper arms, but she's still nervous about getting too close to people.

The burning heat of the sun beats down on her shoulders and bare back. The frills of the front of her white shirt wrap neatly around her slim throat with a small tie on her lower back to keep it in place. Her skin tight black pants tuck into simple black boots with a light pink skirt that doesn't wrap around her entire legs, just the back, that goes to her knees tied together in the front working as a sash, blowing behind her in her quick movements. There is a bright red scarf around her neck flowing with her as well, so long even wrapped a few times it goes past her waist.

She looks down at the bag over her shoulder, pushing the fruit she just purchased into it for later. She breaks from the crowd and head down a separate allyway, humming under her breath as she goes. Sakura pauses and turns her gaze toward the sky feeling a strange shift in the Force. Something powerful in the Force just landed on the small moon, which is odd. The only people she could think would be Jedi but there is no reason for them to come here. Not that she really minds one way or the other, she has never actually dealt with a Jedi before but it's curious as to why they were there.

Sakura may be going from planet to planet helping out where she can but she can't imagine she's done enough to garner the attention of the Jedi. Curious.

"Sakura!"

Sakura lowers her gaze to a pretty blue Twi'lik staring at her from the other side of the allyway in front of the pink haired girl. "Alii'yasha," Sakura says, tilting her head to the side. "What's up?"

"You were looking for Boata?" The pretty Twi'lik asks, staring with large orange eyes. She crosses her arms over her chest when Sakura doesn't respond right away. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Sakura finally says, shaking her head. "You aren't wrong. Did you find him?"

The Twi'lik laughs, shaking her head. "No, but I found his little brother, Corata." She smirks, pleased with herself. "Is that good enough?"

Sakura nods, walking up to the woman and holding her hand out toward her. "Your payment."

Alii'yasha looks down at her hand for a moment as if it was some kind of dangerous animal rearing back to strike before she places her hand into Sakura's. The pink haired girl closes her eyes and barely has to summon up any of the Force before she feels someone's presence right over her shoulder, so close, looming even, but not dangerous. She feels no danger from this person.

"Marry me, Alii'yasha," he whispers. Sakura pulls her hand away.

"Brahba is going to ask you to marry him," Sakura says, forcing herself not to take a step back and put distance between them. Alii'yasha's eyes light up, surprised.

"Really?" She blinks a few times, looking around for a moment before she smiles at Sakura. "Well, thanks." With a little wave she rounds the corner about to leave before poking her head back into the ally. "Corata is in the market now. By the Ithorian stall. You know, the one with all the exotic plants?" Sakura nods slowly. "Good. Thanks!" She waves her hand and disappears around the corner.

Sakura waits for a moment, considering what to do before turning around and heading back the way she came. She could feel the Jedi moving closer but she had something she had to do. Whatever he, she or they wanted, it would have to wait.


	2. Encounter

**Author's note: Hi ya'll! So here is the second installment of this story! As I have said before, this is from my second account moving over to my main one so no worries about it being in two places. It's going to be removed on the second account soon. I'm sorry about the wait! I love hearing what ya'll have to say! I am open to pairings so let me know! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warnings: Language, OOCness and unbeta'd.**

 **Word Count: 4,840**

Sakura crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow. "I have found you, Boata," she says. The man in front of her freezes, his back going ramrod straight. His messy brown hair is sticking up in all directions, looking like he just rolled out of bed. Sakura honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he had rolled out of a nearby gutter, he certainly smelled like he had.

He turns around slowly, looking at Sakura with large brown eyes, slightly dazed and unfocused. The look that Sakura suspected she would see. He was definitely doing drugs.

"Sakura!" Boata greet, cheerily. "How, um, did you find me?"

Sakura reaches back behind herself and pushes Corata to the ground in front of her. Both brothers look at one another. The younger of the two, on his knees in front of Sakura, smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, brother."

Boata stares down at his little brother, blinking a little too slowly to be natural, before looking up at Sakura and grinning as if he had done nothing wrong and wasn't sure what she was there for. "Oh. Well, you caught me?" His words come out as more of a question than an observation and he shrugs his shoulders a bit, still sheepish.

"You have really lost yourself, Boata," Sakura says, shaking her head. "Drugs has impaired you so bad."

"I'm not," he says. His eyes dart around a bit, showing his lack of focus.

Sakura quirks an eyebrow at that. She grabs her lightsaber from her side. "Please don't run, Boata. You have to turn yourself in to the guards. No more illegal smuggling for you. It's over."

Boata lets out a little laugh, looking around dazed. "Um, there is no need for this to get violent."

Sakura nods. "I agree. So don't run."

"I am not going to run," Boata says, right before he takes off running down to the other side of the ally in an attempt to escape.

Sakura isn't surprised. Knowing that she can't just leave Corata without him just running away too, Sakura flips the switch on her lightsaber, igniting the two blades, turning it to one of the lowest stun levels before tapping him in the arm. He jerks and lets out a yelp of pain before falling to his side on the concrete. Sakura looks down at him for a moment.

"Stay here, Corata. I'll be back." Then she takes off after Borata. She hears him moan and groan behind her, before yelling out something incoherent. Sakura didn't much care for what he said, so she just ignores him.

Because of the drugs in Boata's system, chasing him was easy and sort of like participating in an obstacle course. If he wasn't tripping over his own feet and knocking stuff over, he was falling to the floor and struggling to get back up. He made chasing after him easy. He used to be more cleaver, able to easily evade Sakura's smaller steps with his large ones. Either she has gotten so much faster in the few months since she last ran into him, or the drugs have really began to wear him down.

Sakura catches up to him not even five minutes later. He is a tumbling mess, working his way down a populated street, pushing people over in his flailing. People on the streets spread out to give him a wide berth. Sakura sends her lightsaber away, slowing down to a jog after him.

She straps her lightsaber to her belt and marches closer, reaching out and grabbing the back of his shirt and tossing him backward onto the ground.

"Stop running, Boata," Sakura says, putting her foot on his chest to keep him from getting up and running again.

She can hear some of the people around them start cheering, clapping their hands together happily. Sakura has been chasing Boata around this moon for months trying to stop him and his drug smuggling and has been able to get the majority of the people on her side. They are tired of the brothers too.

"Sakura," a twi'lek man Sakura has spoken to a few times, steps around his stall. "I sent my boy off the get the guards. He'll be back soon."

Sakura nods at him. "Thank you." She looks around for a moment before stepping off of Boata and grabs her lightsaber again, this time only igniting one side and tapping his arm with it, stunning him too. "I have to go grab Corata, watch him for me." She hears some murmurs of understanding behind her as she heads off down the way she came.

As she suspected, Corata was exactly where she left him, rolling around on the ground, moaning in pain. Sakura stoops down, grabbing him under the arm and hauling him to his feet and practically pulls him along.

"Ow, Sakura," Boata moans in pain when Sakura gets back to him. "That really hurt."

"I'm sorry," Sakura says, pushing Corata down next to him. "I told you not to run. You wouldn't have had to be stunned if you didn't run."

Boata looks up at her, confused. "Really?" He's blinking too quickly for it be natural.

Sakura shrugs her shoulder. "I don't know. I guess." She rubs at the back of her neck. "Maybe I still would have, but that's just because I didn't want you to run away. Sorry."

Both brothers groan as the guards show up, pulling them both to their feet and thanking Sakura for her hard work. Sakura nods a bit before turning to leave, her job there being done, when she spots two someones out of place. The Force swirls around them, drumming in strength that she's surprised she didn't sense before. She was so focused on the brothers in front of her, she didn't notice.

That's dangerous, the little voice in the back of her head whispers.

Both are men, taller than her. The shorter of the two has near shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes and a beard. The other, taller one, has shorter sandy blond hair with a long braid behind his right ear and pretty steel blue eyes. Both are wearing robes, the shorter of the two with light tanned ones and the taller with black and red ones. Both have on long, dark brown cloaks trailing behind them as they walk closer.

It didn't take a great deal of deduction skills for Sakura to realize that they were Jedi - she could see their lightsabers dangling from their belts, as if the Force swirling around them wasn't enough indicator of their Force sensitivity - and that they were the ones that she felt enter the moon's surface. The planet isn't that big, it's no shock that they found their way to her. As to what they want, though, she has no idea.

They stare at her, sizing her up as she did for them. As she can sense the Force in them, they can sense it in her. In a way, they are like kin. She isn't a Jedi, obviously, but they all feel the Force. That connects them. Both men share a look, communicating with one another with their eyes, showing a deep connection to one another, before looking back at her.

"Hello," Sakura says to them before turning and heading toward one of the side allies to get away from the crowds. They were starting to push through each other to get back to their day. Sakura pulls her shoulders in to stop from any unnecessary contact, and the chance of brushing skin with another person. She adjusts her scarf a bit and walks down the alley a few more steps, away from the crowds, feeling the two men following after her. She stops after going about half way down the alley and turns to the two men.

"Hello," she says again. "What brings two Jedi here?"

"Who are you?" the taller Jedi asks, eyebrows pulling together.

The shorter, obviously older man, shoots him a pointed look. "Anakin, please." The boy shrugs a bit, pinning Sakura in place with his steel blue eyes. "We were here in regards to the illegal drug smuggling we caught whiff of on this moon. But, it seems the problem has managed to solve itself with your help. So, for that, you have our thanks." He makes a gesture toward the boy next to him - Anakin - before folding his hands neatly in front of him.

"I see," Sakura says slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're welcome, I suppose, but it was something that I was already going to do, so that's not necessary. As for my name, I'm Sakura Haruno."

The blond man bows his head a bit. "Sakura, it's a pleasure. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And I am Anakin Skywalker."

Sakura runs her hands up and down her arms a bit, feeling her skin crawl suddenly. Something about them is unsettling. Not that they are bad people, but there is just something about them, or the way that the Force flows through them, that doesn't settle well with her. They are Jedi, she can feel the Light Side flowing through them, but there is tinges of the Dark Side around them too. But it doesn't feel like it's coming from within them. It feels like it's coming from some sort of outside source that Sakura doesn't understand.

They would have to be around someone or something immensely powerful in the Dark Side to have it rub off on them like that. Stain the light aura that surrounds both them. Obi-Wan, the older of the two, has such a peculiar aura of light. It's so blindingly pure and good, whereas Anakin's is darker, but still good. There is a powerful sense of justice in Anakin's aura.

"See you later," Sakura says, offering a wave of the hand before turning to head down the ally and away. Maybe it's best to go their separate ways now and forget this encounter.

"Wait a moment!"

Sakura turns to see Obi-Wan stepping a bit closer, hand hanging in front of him, but not reaching out touch. She crosses her arms over her chest and bows her shoulders inward. "What?"

"I would like to speak with you for a moment," he says, neatly folding his hands in front of himself, which Sakura is thankful for.

"Okay?" Sakura says slowly, her eyebrows pulled together a bit.

"Your lightsaber," Obi-Wan starts.

"Are you a Jedi?" Anakin asks, cutting Obi-Wan off. The older man's eyes rise skyward for a moment in exasperation.

Sakura shakes her head. "No. I'm not. I wasn't taken in by the Jedi. My master trained me."

"The blade of your lightsaber is a strange color. A snowy white, that's new to me," Obi-Wan says, sparing Anakin a look to warn him to be nice. Anakin shrugs his shoulders a bit before looking over at Sakura.

"Who's your master?" Anakin asks.

"His name is Minson Yon. He was a Jedi, from what I understand," Sakura says, slowly running her hands up and down her shoulder, looking around at anything but the two men in front of her. "I don't know anything else, he didn't really like talking about it, so I don't really know. I'm sorry."

"Where is he? Your master, I mean," Obi-Wan asks.

Sakura shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. He left me a little while back to do some research in places he didn't want to bring me along to, I suppose. I haven't seen him in months."

"He just up and left you?" Anakin asks, his eyebrows pulling together in disbelief.

"If you want to be callous about it," Sakura mumbles, rubbing at the back of her head. Obi-Wan glares at Anakin, who at least has the decency to look ashamed. "Can I go now? I can't help you."

"I'm sorry," Anakin says, scratching at his throat but sounding sincere at least. "I didn't mean it like that. Thank you for your help in catching those drug dealers."

Sakura shrugs. "It's fine." Sakura glances up at them through thick, pink lashes.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, Sakura. We aren't going to hurt you," Obi-Wan says, holding up his hands so that she could see he's unarmed, but she can see his lightsaber strapped to his side. And she wasn't afraid that they would just suddenly turn on her and attack her. She was sensing their emotions and while they were curious of her, they didn't appear to be hostile and want to hurt her.

"I'm not scared that you'll hurt me," Sakura says. "I just don't like people."

Obi-Wan quirks an eyebrow at her while Anakin just stares, saying, keenly, "Because people hurt you?" Obi-Wan's eyes flicker over to his Padawan before returning to Sakura.

"Mostly without realizing it," Sakura admits. There is no point in lying.

"How?" Obi-Wan asks, resting his hands on his hips.

"I have an ability in the Force that allows me to see the future when I come into contact with people or items. It all depends. I've had this ability ever since I was a little girl. My master has been trying to understand the extent of my abilities but I can't really help doing it. I don't have control over it," Sakura explains. "It's why Master left. It doesn't always hurt me badly, but it always hurts somehow."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows pull together tightly. "That can't be right. If you are seeing into the future, that would be Force Perception, but it shouldn't cause you pain. Something has to be wrong."

"That is what my master believes," Sakura says, folding her arms across her stomach. "And it's why he's gone."

"You should come with us," Anakin says. "Back to Coruscant."

"Anakin is right," Obi-Wan says, nodding at his padawan. "The Masters there might be able to help you. Surely they would have some idea of what is happening to you."

Sakura perks a bit, finally locking eyes with Obi-Wan. "Do you think so? I mean, really?"

Anakin nods. "What else is keeping you here?"

Sakura looks around the alleyway, as if it would somehow have the answers for her. On one hand, it would be nice to finally get the pain that her visions show her under control, and if the Jedi masters can help her, it would be worth it, somehow, right? But there was a reason that her master left the Order. He wouldn't talk about it, but it had to be something bad. And besides, she doesn't even know where he is. What if he cant find her? Or, doesn't come back for her simply because she's with the Order that he left? She didn't know, but if she can stop the pain that she knows her master secretly feared was killing her, she should. What can it hurt?

She finally looks over at Anakin and Obi-Wan, looking between the two of them. "I suppose nothing, really. But I'm not a Jedi, would they still help me?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan says without a moment's hesitation. Anakin nods as well, not appearing to doubt that either. He seemed to believe it, but not with the same conviction that Obi-Wan appeared to have had.

At this point, Sakura really had no where else to go. Maybe, if these Masters could help her, Sakura wouldn't have to worry about this ability hurting her anymore and her master would return. That doesn't sound so bad. Besides, it's not wrong to have Force training, she just has to be sure she's respectful and courteous. Sakura can do that, easily.

"Okay," Sakura says. She can sense honesty in them. They are curious about her, as she is for them, but don't appear to have any sort of negative intentions when asking her to come along with them. Besides, they are right. There is nothing left for her there. She stopped the brothers for now, so if she needs to come back to further clean up their mess, fine, she will return, but other than that, she can just roam as she pleases.

At the very end of the day, she didn't owe these people anything. It shouldn't matter what she did with her time. Helping them was a choice, not an obligation. At least, to Sakura.

"Truly?" Obi-Wan says, eyebrows perched high on his forehead. "Well, excellent. I will speak with the provincial leader of this moon first and then we will head out."

"Okay..." Sakura says. "Then I will go and grab my things and meet with you at the docking platforms."

"An hour, then?" Anakin asks, looking between Obi-Wan and Sakura to make sure that they are all on the same page, both of them nodding. "Okay."

Sakura folds her hands neatly in front of her before turning and continuing down the alleyway, not stopping once to see if they are still standing behind her or not. She doesn't hear their footsteps or the whispers of their robes so she can only assume they are standing stationary either watching her leave or looking at each other.

A shiver of excitement goes through her. She's been wondering around aimlessly for so long, to finally have a clear destination is a change that she finds sort of pleasant. Plus, it doesn't hurt if these Masters of the Jedi Order, are able to somehow help her...

No, Sakura can't get her hopes up too much. This is only a maybe. There is no guarantee that there is anything any of them can do for her. Still... she can't help but hope. There is a twinge in her stomach and Sakura clutches the fabric between her fingers for a moment. She drops her hands to her sides, the simple, plain metal bracelets - two on each wrist - clanking together on both.

"Master," Sakura says softly, turning her eyes up toward the sky, trying to peer through the blue of the air to the twinkling stars beyond, wondering if her master was out there watching her. No, that's crazy. Her master is out there doing whatever it is that he's doing. She has no doubt that he's trying to help her, but she doubts that he is anywhere close by.

Sakura's shoulders pull together and she steps out of the alleyway, into the crowded streets to make her way to her little apartment.

* * *

It takes a pitifully short amount of time to clear our her tiny apartment of her worldly possessions. Everything fit into a backpack. A change of clothes, a couple credits from her master and people she does odd jobs for, some food and a picture of her and her master shortly before he left her. It wasn't anything special, just the two of them standing side by side. Her happy master with a broad smile on his face while Sakura had a soft one of her own. His arm around her shoulders, one of the few people she would allow to touch her skin without worry.

If it was him, she was willing to accept the pain of her visions should they happen. She isn't scared when he's there.

Or, she wasn't.

His leaving was sudden, and just thinking about it tanks her mood. She has to physically shake herself in order to push the thoughts away. She doesn't want to think about him leaving her again. It's too depressing.

Sakura makes her way through the crowded streets all the way to the space port, musing with the idea that those Jedi wouldn't be waiting for her when she got there. They would have just left without her. Now that would be depressing. They show an interest in helping her only to just leave her high and dry. She's not sure she knows how she would respond to that.

Probably leave this moon, and her name, behind. Go somewhere where no one would know her. Start a new life, maybe.

She walks into the space port and sees the Jedi waiting next to transport preparing to leave off world. Sakura's eyes lock with Anakin's right away and he waves her over to them, turning to say something to Obi-Wan, who was speaking to one of the dock workers. Obi-Wan casts a look over his shoulder to look at Sakura, offers her a little nod, before finishing up with the worker.

The worker nods and walks past them, toward Sakura only to stop a few feet away from her. "Sakura?" The dock worker says, confused. He looks at her back pack hanging from her shoulders. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving," Sakura says. "I've been here too long."

The worker looks surprised. "Leaving? As in going off world for a while?" Sakura nods. "Are you ever coming back?"

Sakura shrugs her shoulder. "No, probably not."

The worker physically flinches at her words. "Same as ever, aren't you, Sakura? You never hold anything back. As honest as always."

Sakura shrugs her shoulders again, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. "I don't see a point in lying. It doesn't help anyone by lying to them. It might spare their feelings for a little while, but eventually the truth finds a way out. It's pointless trying to hide it."

The worker smiles thinly. "Yeah, I suppose. But it's got to be a bit rough. Some people can't take that much honestly. Other's will use it against you."

Sakura stares at him. "I don't understand. How could someone use the truth against me?"

The worker shrugs, shaking his head. "I don't know, Sakura. But you are the right type of unlucky to figure it out. Sometimes honesty is not always the best policy, but maybe you will be the lucky one who never figures that out." He lets out a sigh, making his shoulders shake. "I'd best get back to work, if you're going with those Jedi, best be careful. Coruscant is a cesspool that will swallow good, honest people like you alive. Be vigilant."

Sakura nods. "Okay. Thanks." A moment of consideration, then, "have you been there?"

The worker grins coyly. "I was born there."

"Ah," Sakura says.

The worker walks past, getting only a few feet before he calls out to her. "Sakura?"

Sakura looks over her shoulder at him.

"I hope you come back. The people here really like you," the worker says, grinning at her, before he keeps going. Sakura watches him go for a moment before turning forward and heading toward the two waiting Jedi.

"Friend of yours?" Obi-Wan asks pleasantly.

"Who?" Sakura asks.

"The dock worker," Obi-Wan says slowly.

"Oh," Sakura says. "No. I don't remember his name."

Anakin raises his eyebrows, looking down at Obi-Wan, who's eyebrows were pulled together. They stare at one another for a moment before looking back over at her as if she was crazy.

"Then what were you talking about?" Anakin asks.

"He hopes I come back here someday," Sakura says, reaching up and rubbing at the back of her neck for a moment. "That and Coruscant is a cesspool and not to be a good person so long as I'm there. Or something like that." Sakura runs her fingers through her hair lightly, messing up her hair even more than it already is, figuring that her hair was needing to be redone again anyway.

Anakin scratches the back of his head, looking contemplatively. "Uh, okay."

Sakura shrugs. "Are we ready to get going?"

Obi-Wan slowly strokes his beard, staring at her for a moment before nodding to himself. "Alright. Okay. Anakin? You ready to go?"

Anakin nods. "Yep. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Once they are all situated inside the transport, Sakura takes a moment to feel the two men that accompany her in the pilot and co-pilot seats in front of her. Sakura's master had a very unique ability in the Force that allowed him to learn a lot of very important things about the people around them by reading them through the Force. People can learn to control their outward actions to an impressive degree, but it's so much more difficult to hide it in the Force, If they are strong enough, or aware enough of themselves, they can limit how strongly they project into it, but that takes years of meditation and soul searching to be able to accomplish.

Over the years, Sakura's master has taught her such an ability. She's not nearly as keen as he is - "Something that comes with years and training, Sakura." - but he wanted her to know how to do it so that she would be able to better read the people around her. Everything is connected to the Force, so it's a universal trick to being able to better understand people. Maybe, for a long time, Sakura's master has been giving her the tools needed to survive without him.

Maybe he's been planning to leave her for a long time.

No, Sakura can't focus on that now. She turns her attention to the two Jedi in front of her.

Being the older of the two, Obi-Wan is obviously very wise and patient. The Force flows through him strongly and seems to thrum happily, like he somehow brings it joy. He's undoubtedly a being of light, too. That she can sense without even having to try and probe deeper into his Force Presence. His aura within it is so pure and light, it's almost like darkness can't touch him. Honestly, Sakura has never come across another person like him. At his very core, he seems to deeply care about people, both their health and their feelings, which is odd.

And a rare thing to find in this galaxy, Sakura's come to learn.

Good people do exist out there, Sakura knows this, but they aren't so holy and purely as Sakura's starting to get the impression that Obi-Wan might be.

Given, Sakura could sense something in him that isn't so pure and holy. It's not bad, or evil, in any sense of the word. It's a strong, almost unyielding affection. For who? Sakura doesn't know. But it's interesting.

Whereas Anakin, is a fireball. A literal fireball. His aura is white hot. He's passionate, proud and his intellect is through the roof. He has absolutely no filter in the Force and he acts like a giant beacon. His presence is somewhat subdued outside of the Force, because of careful conditioning, but if one knows where to look, he is unbelievably loud. His thoughts, the images going through his head, and his emotions are flooding into the Force for anyone or everyone to be privy. But at the very core of his being, he's sensitive, almost painfully delicate. He's strong and stubborn and tries hard to hide his pain, but what people say and do to and toward him deeply affects him.

For as strong as he is, he's so unbelievably delicate, Sakura couldn't believe she didn't notice it before.

She's no master at this ability but if she can tell how deeply sensitive he is just at her level, she can only imagine how bad it truly is.

Neither of them seem to be bad. Anakin is no pinnacle of purity, like Obi-Wan appears to be on the surface, but they both appear to genuinely want to do good things and help people. They are very different, but they are genuinely nice people. Sakura can appreciate that. Maybe that can be enough for now.

Sakura's not sure she's going to blindly trust anything and everything these guys have to say and do, but they don't appear to be too bad. If there is any chance that these guys can help her, then she'll stick around for a little while.

The Force brought them together for a reason, it'll be interesting to find out what that is.

 _For the Reviewers:_

 _1\. Broken Reveries: Thank you! I suggest getting into it! I love it so much! It's amazing!_

 _2\. Devient: I am very aware. I made an author's note on the other page that explained all of this. Thanks for the concern though!_

 _3\. KyloRen'sgirl213: Aww! Thank you! I hope that I am able to continue to contain your excitement about the story! Sorry for the wait!_


	3. Oracle

**Author's note: I am so sorry about the wait! I have been so busy with everything going on, work, moving, friends and family, that I haven't been able to work on my stories like I wanted to. Thank you for being patient! This is the last time I'll say it: This has always been my story on a different account that I'm moving over to this one. Now that it is no longer up, hopefully this will come to an end. The first new, installement for this story since it's conception! Woo-hoo! Anyway, let me know what you think! I love hearing what you have to say! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warnings: Language, OOCness and unbeta'd.**

 **Word Count: 5,347**

The trip to Coruscant is a long, but quiet one. Anakin and Obi-Wan talk about one thing or another that Sakura didn't know anything about - probably a mission that they've been on or just recently finished before they came into her life. She's spent so long in a comfortable solitude that she somewhat brought upon herself, that being around people so close that she can make out what their saying - but not what they are talking about - is a bit of a change. Even when she was with her Master, there was only a handful of times that they would be with a larger number of people than just two or three.

Maybe she got her lack of people skills from both the Force and her somewhat anit-social master.

Sakura doesn't speak much, only speaking when they directly speak to her, and that's only in order to appease them. She could tell that they figured out she wasn't all that interested in talking and for the most part kept the conversation going between the two of them. Sakura was content to just listen to the two of them talk about whatever it was that they were talking about, or ignore them altogether. But sometimes, they would speak to her, ask her about herself. Trying to learn her, while at the same time, not trying to make it obvious.

"Do you have family?" Anakin had asked at one point.

"I did," Sakura said, looking at the hyperspace lines, with large, empty eyes. "Once, maybe. A mother."

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked, looking over his shoulder at her. He's half turned around in his seat, studying her face for any sign of how she's feeling. But Sakura's face is completely impassive without even the slightest bit of emotion. One would typically conjure up more emotion when speaking about the weather than Sakura is about her own mother.

It's very odd. She knows it's odd of her, but she doesn't feel anything other than curiosity and bit of wonder. She didn't have the best relationship with her mother, and loved her at one point, maybe. She can't even really recall what her mother looks like anymore. Just that her hair was the same as her own. Her mother's distinguishing feature in Sakura's mind is the probably one of the few things that Sakura, herself, has.

Sakura shook her head slowly, not pulling her eyes away from the blue and white lines. "I had her before I met my master, and after my master left me, I lost her. She's gone now."

Anakin frowned at that. "You left her, and when you returned, she was gone?"

Sakura nodded. "That's how it works, I suppose. Leave someone and it's foolish to expect them to be where you left them. Life moves on, no matter what." Her eyes adapted this far away look. "Ever constant. Ever flowing. Unstoppable. Unpredictable." She tries to conjure the image of her mother, but all she can see is an unmoving figure, laying alone on a dirty cot with her back to Sakura. Long pink hair sliding to the floor, limp and lifeless.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, a strange look on his face. Anakin steely blue orbs turn downward, his eyebrows pulled together tightly, as if thinking about something that worried him, someone that he missed, maybe. It gave Sakura a spark of interest in all of this, but she wasn't sure she wanted to ask about it. She's not sure how deep she wanted to delve into this relationship with these men.

"Do you miss her?" Anakin asked, softly.

Sakura doesn't respond for a long time, thinking about what was asked of her. She wasn't really sure how to answer that. Did she go back to her mother because she missed her, or because she didn't know where else to go? Sakura wasn't sure. She went many years without seeing her mother, but she did think about her a lot. Where she was, what she was doing, who she was with, how she was. But Sakura's not sure if she really missed her mother. They weren't exceptionally close in any regard nor did Sakura really feel love for the woman, but maybe that was because of something being wrong with Sakura. She just didn't know.

Sakura was as naïve as a child that she was all those years ago. She didn't understand then what she did now. She now knows what it was that her mother was doing with those men and can assume as to the why of it all. Her mother didn't know how else to take care of them, to keep them alive. Sakura probably didn't have a father simply because her mother probably didn't know who her father was. Sakura didn't blame her mother for it, though. It was just her way of trying to survive. She couldn't be blamed for it. In fact, if anything, Sakura was grateful that her mother did anything and everything she could to survive.

She just... wished that it wasn't that. That Sakura wasn't the one that drove her into that. Forced her to do that so that she could put food on the table. Her mother wasn't very kind to her, not very much and not often, but she did make sure that Sakura ate at least once every day and had a roof over her head. It could have all been worse and maybe Sakura should hate her mother for not trying to find a job to support them rather than just her body.

But at the end of the day, it was all Sakura ever knew. She didn't know it was wrong until she stayed with her master. He was the one to make her realize that what her mother was doing... it wasn't something to be proud of. He never said anything about it, but she travel to enough places to see it and realize it on her own. Her master never spoke to her about it, but he did put his hand on her shoulder when she turned away from the sight of a human woman doing much the same that her mother had in one of the various planets that they went to.

"I don't know," Sakura said, leaning back into the seat behind the pilot's. "I don't know how I feel about her anymore."

Anakin looked back at her, incredulous. "How can you not know if you miss someone or not?"

Sakura shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. "I don't know."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Leave her alone."

The two men stare at each other, communicating with their eyes. The unspoken bond between them is strong. There is more that Anakin wants to ask, more issues he wants to press, but Obi-Wan, without words, convinces him otherwise. Or to at least hold off for the moment. Sakura is somewhat grateful. She didn't want to talk about her mother anymore.

And that was the last time they spoke directly to her before they reached Coruscant. Honestly, though, Sakura is a bit nervous to stand before the Jedi Council. She hopes against hope that they will be able to help her. She would like to think that her master thought of everything. That if he honestly thought that they could help her, he would have swallowed his pride and forgo whatever it was that kept him from them. But he didn't. Maybe because he didn't think that they would be able to help her, so he didn't go back to them.

Maybe Sakura is making the wrong decision.

Sakura reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair, pulling free loose strands. She frees her hair and lets it's settle over her shoulder down to her waist. She runs her fingers through the long pink strands, working the knots out. She combs through her hair until she can't feel any more knots before tying it back up into a braid down her back and relaxing back into her seat.

They arrive on Coruscant and Sakura is immediately repulsed by what she feels in the Force. There is so much anger, greed, malice and Dark Side energy on this planet that it physically sickens her. She doesn't move off of the ramp right away, not wanting to. She's almost worried that the sickness of this place will infect her with it's malice.

Sakura looks around with large green eyes, a thin crease between them, trying to decide if her will is enough to keep the poison in the Force from getting to her there. It's in the air, in the Force and even on her tongue. It's a vile, evilness that she honestly can't believe would have the Jedi and their council housed within it. They are literally living in darkness. Sakura doesn't understand it at all. How could they have made this their home? Sure, it's the center for the galactic community but the Dark Side's power here is immense.

Unless, this hasn't always been here.

Sakura frowns, wondering who is going to be helping who. If Sakura being here - someone who has never been to Coruscant before and therefore hasn't been tainted by the darkness that is here - then she could provide some insight, or at least a clearer look at what is here. Although she's not sure that she will be able to be of much help, she can already tell that they are going to need a lot of help. Her master, in his infinite wisdom, may be able to help them more than she. At least she is able to see them being swallowed up by the darkness.

Her master may have grown accustom to it, as the rest of the Jedi seem to have. Maybe her Master knew the darkness here and didn't bring her because he didn't want to expose her to it. She's starting to really see the reasons piling on top of one another as to why this was a very bad decision on her part to come here, and how it was smart of her Master to leave.

"Sakura?" Obi-Wan says, turning to look at her with large blue eyes. He's studying her, as if trying to figure out what it is that is causing Sakura's hesitation. Sakura swallows the sickly feeling and steps off of the ramp. It's too late to turn around now. She needs help, from someone, and Anakin and Obi-Wan seem to adamantly believe that the Masters of the Order will try their hardest to help her. She doesn't have anyone else. When her Master returns, she will drop the Jedi like a hot potato, but until then, she needs them.

And they probably will need her.

"It's nothing," Sakura mumbles, brushing past him toward the building in front of her, assuming that was where they were going to go, anyway. Through the darkness and the vileness, Sakura could sense the light, or something remotely like it in that place. It had to be where a large collection of Jedi gathered to be able to punch through the darkness that surrounds them.

Sakura feels like she's suffocating, how the Jedi could have made this place their home, she'll never be able to understand. Unless, it's always been like this and they adapted or it's been gradually happening over time that they didn't really notice that it was burying them until it's too late, maybe? Sakura doesn't know and is weary to stick around and find out.

Anakin and Obi-Wan flank her as they walk through the Temple. Sakura looks around, curiously, as people walk past. They are of all ages, shapes and races. They are an actual community that is separate from the community on Coruscant. It's interesting to see. Sakura has never been around so many Force Sensitive in her entire life. Her head is starting to swim with images and voices, that don't stem from surface thoughts. She can feel the itch starting to act up, the impulse is getting stronger. She has to reach out and touch someone - something - she has to _see._

Sakura wraps her arms around herself, trying hard to fight it. The pink haired girl forces her nails into her skin, cutting small crescents into the flesh, as she tries to control the urge to see. Sakura's heart is racing and her breathing is becoming erratic. The only way she knows of to get away from this feeling is to just do it.

"Faster," Sakura grounds out, between clenched teeth. "We have to move faster." If this is going to happen, it's going to happen where these Masters can see it and hopefully help her. It's overwhelming. It's so strong.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asks, slowing his pace. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Is it happening?" Obi-Wan asks, causing Anakin to look up at him, eyebrows pulled together tightly.

"Is... what? Is the power acting up?" Anakin's eyes widen. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

Sakura jerkily shaking her head, bowing her shoulders inward trying desperately to fight off the feeling - the need. "No, I must speak with... I must speak... they need to... to _see._ " Her body shutters and shakes, feeling the color drain from her.

Obi-Wan, with his sleeve covering his hand, reaches out and grabs her arm, pulling her forward at a faster pace. Sakura is barely able to keep up with his quick movements. It's never been this bad. Sakura's never been able to hold it off like this, or feel it the way that she is. Her stomach hikes up and Sakura shivers again, her entire body is convulsing.

"Anakin, go on ahead, let the Masters know what's happening. Hurry!" Anakin nods, running ahead of them. Sakura stumbles, her knee hitting the ground. Obi-Wan helps her back up, being careful not to touch her skin. He's practically dragging her along. She appreciates it, though, seeing as she is unable to walk on her own. Her entire body is shivering and she's drooling like mad. Her vision is tunneling and a headache has formed in all regions of her brain.

There are people giving them wide berth, watching with wide, curious eyes.

"Sakura," Obi-Wan says, pulling her along. "How are you doing? Can you speak?"

All of the color has drained from Sakura's body and she's shaking uncontrollably. She's going to vomit, she can feel it. She can't stop drooling and shaking, her stomach doing flips. She can barely see or move, being dragged along is the only way for her to make it to the Masters.

Sakura's a mumbling, slobbery mess. She manages to say something like "puke" and Obi-Wan pulls her aside to the bathroom, practically dropping her in front of the toilet where she immediately pukes. It's a violent, body shaking vomit that makes her cry out in pain. Obi-Wan manages to gather her braid and her scarf, to keep them out of the way before any vomit lands on either. Hopefully. The Force swirls around her, intensifying this feeling and making her throw up again and again, until she can't anymore. She doesn't know how many times she vomited, just that when she's done, her stomach is empty and her body has lost all of it's strength.

And she doesn't feel any better.

She climbs to her feet, shakily, leaning heavily against Obi-Wan as the toilet flushes and they make their way back out of the bathroom - the men's, Sakura notes - with Obi-Wan's arm around her as they walk. Her head is pounding and swimming. She's thankful for the amount of robes that Obi-Wan wears, so that she can practically hang off of him without triggering her sight.

"We're almost there," Sakura vaguely hears Obi-Wan say to her, before he speaks to someone else that is following along side them. Sakura can only make out blue. A lot of blue. "Hold on for me."

Sakura is crying, her entire body is shaking and constricting in pain.

The blue moves over to her.

"No, Secura! Don't touch her," Obi-Wan's voice comes in loud and clear, helping clear her head a bit. "It'll trigger her ability. She has to stand before the Masters. Just help me get there."

"Alright," a woman's voice says, moving away. She starts yelling at the people around them, trying to open up the space so that no one else could accidently touch the pained pinkette. With this woman's help, a safe bubble forms around them that Obi-Wan could pull Sakura through without worrying about being slowed down by anyone.

Sakura is both thankful, and hates Obi-Wan's perceptiveness. She has never had the feeling wash over her as strongly as it is now. She can hear herself moaning in pain, dragging her feet and practically frothing at the mouth. She knows she's in a bad way and her head is roasting. She is burning up so bad. She wants nothing more than to rip the scarf from her throat so that she can get a bit more air onto her feverish flesh. The Force wants her to _see_ and she is denying it.

The Force isn't so benevolent when disobeyed.

Her resolve is paper thin. If they don't stand before the masters in the next couple of seconds, she's just going to give in and _see_ to the Force's content. She already knows it's going to mess her up big time. The stronger the call, the more painful it becomes. Never before has she denied the Force, she can only imagine the pain that will come from this.

The coherent part in the back of her mind - through the pain, panic and roar of the Force in her ear - Sakura wonders if this is the reason she's never been brought to Coruscant. If somehow, her master realized that the more powerful - or numerous - Force Sensitive that she surrounds herself with, the worse off her visions are on her. The bigger the toll, if you will. This might just be it. The one that kills her.

Is Sakura afraid to die?

No, not really. But she did wish that her death would have been different. She wished that she would have been able to at least see her Master one last time before she goes. Probably thank him for looking after her and ask that if he ever saw her mother again, to just make sure she was okay or something. That seemed like the right thing to wish for in her final moments.

But Sakura would give up everything to get this pain to stop. She didn't care that it was probably a very embarrassing sight to behold. Her drooling like a fool, being dragged through this Temple like a ragdoll, but she didn't care about these people. Honestly, she probably was never going to see them again. She just wanted the whispering of their fates - laced with cries of joy and screams of anguish in the reaches of her mind that she cannot find - out of her head. Let it out into the universe so that it would stop swirling around inside of her.

"We're here, Sakura," Obi-Wan says, pulling Sakura to his chest as they walk into the center of a large room. Sakura can feel the powerful Force Sensitive presence of all the Masters around her, and couldn't be more thankful. Her eyesight is failing her, everything is blurry and watery from her tears, a dark tunnel forming. Relief hits Sakura like a tram. She quickly wipes the drool from her face before grabbing onto Obi-Wan's wrist, not caring who it was, just needing to _see._

Usually with powerful moments of sight, Sakura feels this immense pressure weighing her down like a starship on her shoulders, forced to sit back and watch or listen until it's over without being able to stop or temper it somehow - in the manner of removing physical contact with the person or thing in order to sever the connection to what she's seeing or hearing - but this is so different. When she touched Obi-Wan's wrist, she felt something unexplainable. It wasn't thoughts or feelings or images. It was... a presence. A person, waiting for her on the other side of the connection. It was somehow able to silence the noise the moment her skin came into contact with Obi-Wan's.

Whomever they were, they were powerful in the Force. Instead of being forced to live through the moment, whatever - or whomever - this person is or doing, when they made contact something unusual happened. She blacks out.

* * *

Sakura's entire body sags and in the Force, her presence shifts. The Force around her starts to hum and take on an unnatural feeling. It wasn't clear what exactly happened. Just that the moment she touched Obi-Wan's wrist, a connection was forged in the Force and her "self" in the Force super compressed in her body, almost as if making room for something else to take it's place.

Sakura adapts a far away look, as this strange, golden light twinkles in her eyes. She is unseeing. Her body fills up with the Force, thrumming rhythmically, as if somehow pleased now.

The masters, along with Obi-Wan and Anakin, sit in silence, staring at the pink haired girl as the Force starts to organize itself. _Finally, a hazy image appears. It's hard to distinguish anything, but Sakura's now golden eyes widen. She can see it with clarity that they cannot. It's of someone with what could only be a green lightsaber running toward someone else._

Sakura's lips part. _"No, Anakin, no!"_ Anakin's steel colored eyes widen as the hazy image is full of some sort of static and fades away.

Another image appears, but it's way to dark to make out and when Sakura speaks, it's in tandem without another voice, an interesting mix of both male and animatronic. _"General Kenobi. So we finally meet."_

 _In the darkness, two different lightsabers appear. One blue, one green. They spin around threateningly. A blue lightsaber ignites just off the sight of the blackened out vision, like they are looking through someone's eyes. Obi-Wan's._

When Sakura speaks, Obi-Wan's voice is laced with her own. _"Am I to assume that you are the infamous General Grievous?" Obi-Wan spins his lightsaber around and falls into his battle stance. "I suppose this isn't going to end without a fight."_

 _There is an animalistic snarl from the other man - General Grievous, still shrouded in darkness - as two more lightsabers ignite below the other two, making four in total. "I have been eagerly awaiting this moment, Kenobi. Now you will die!" They charge at one another. The image fades once they lock all five lightsabers, illuminating enough of General Grievous's face to see golden, slitted eyes, glaring back. Then it's gone._

 _The next image comes in crystal clear. It's the side of Anakin's face. His perfect profile as he stares forward at something. They are sitting side by side. Anakin appears to be considering something. His Padawan braid is gone, along with his small ponytail, his hair is longer and curly around his hairline and ears, short, small curl resting on his forehead. It looks like it's Anakin just a few months from now._

 _"Obi-Wan," Anakin and Sakura says, their voices intertwined as Anakin looks over at him, a crease forming between his eyes, "why did the Masters allow that to happen?" The more he thinks about it, the more troubled he seems to be. "It didn't have to-"_

 _"Anakin," Obi-Wan cuts him off, reaching out and placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "listen, I understand how you feel and I honestly don't understand myself, but there has to be a reason for it."_

 _"But then what is the point in being a council master, if you don't sit in on the meetings and help make these decisions make sense?" Anakin asks, looking flustered. Obi-Wan makes a noise like he's about to protest, but Anakin pushes on. "No, it's wrong. They won't explain themselves, Obi-Wan! We do everything that they ask and they refuse to explain anything! Why is that?"_

The image fades and another appears. _Anakin is standing in the middle of the council room. His head is lowered a bit, looking unhappy. There is no sound this time. The Masters - some hazy blue images - are staring at him. Windu is talking, looking immensely displease. Obi-Wan is staring at him from one of the seats. Taking in Anakin's lowered eyes, long lashes fluttering a bit as he stares at Windu's feet and the muscles along his jaw are working. Obi-Wan watches as Anakin is berated without a word - or if he did speak, they couldn't hear it. A hazy image is starting to appear behind Anakin. It's a person. They are faint and appearing in the Force but they are draped in all black, hunched over and grinning maliciously beneath a dark hood._

 _Obi-Wan begins to lean forward, as if realizing what he's seeing when the person grins over at him, Obi-Wan blinks once, before leaning back and replaying that moment but without the man standing behind Anakin. Almost like the man made Obi-Wan forget that he was there, in an instant._

 _The image fades and a woman's voice cuts through the darkness, "And when, Master Kenobi," she spits his name distastefully, "did the Jedi become dogs of war?"_

 _"Master Obi-Wan?" A young togruta girl looks up at Obi-Wan with large, worried blue eyes. "Will Anakin be alright?"_

 _"With Sakura by his side," Obi-Wan says confidently, "there is no way he won't be."_

 _"Look back," Sakura says, appearing before him, her hair is cut short and her eyes are blazing with anger. "Look back at yourself, Obi-Wan, and try to recall a time in your life when you could look in the mirror and be happy with the person you saw!" Her hands curl into fists. "You are hurting the people you love the most that love you the same and it's not ignorance that's leading you to do it! It's pride!" She steps closer, green eyes narrowed in rage. "When your world finally falls apart you will have no one to blame but yourself."_

 _A woman stands before Obi-Wan, her thin brown eyebrows pulled together tightly. She's clutching a Japor Snippet charm between her fingers, running the pads along the smooth, carved surface._

 _"I don't understand, Obi-Wan. Help me understand. You and the Masters tell him that he is the Chosen One, he is to bring balance to the Force. I understand that, I guess, but what I don't understand is how he's suppose to do that when he's berated for every choice he makes," her eyebrows pull together tighter. "How is he to bring balance to the Force if he can't find balance in himself. The Masters are so cruel in what they say to him, and you are his Master, Obi-Wan, you of all people should know how it hurts him. How can you sit by and do nothing?" She steps closer to him, staring up into his eyes. "Anakin needs you, Obi-Wan, but he's scared to turn to you. How can there be order without trust?"_

 _A blond woman is laying in his arms. Her skin is ashen and her blue eyes are bloodshot. She stares up at him with pain etched across her face. Her lips tremble, barely moving, before her head falls back. She dies in his arms, a burning wound between her ribs. A circular hole cut right through her._

 _Another image of Anakin, standing a few feet away at lower elevation, the sunlight is all around him yet he is hidden in the darkness provided by one of the pillars that surround him. There is a gentle smile on Anakin's face, but it looks like he is sad. Afraid even, of something, but there is no sound. He looks like he wants to say something to Obi-Wan, but can't. He's afraid._

Sakura's golden eyes widen as her voice falls monotone. _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen with a dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple... that time has past. And out future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always."_

Sakura blinks a few times rapidly, the gold burst of color fades from her eyes as blood slides out of her nostrils. Sakura takes a moment to really collect herself, wiping the blood from her upper lip with the palm of her hand, uncaring, before releasing Obi-Wan's wrist at last. She's physically exhausted and there is a resonating pain throughout her entire body, but for the first time in her life, Sakura doesn't remember anything about what she saw. She blacked out completely. That has never happened to her before.

Her legs are shaky and she's having trouble keeping herself upright, but her head, while splitting, is starting to clear up. The Force has shown enough for now, and is settling. Her vision is clear and all of the dribble has either dried or been wiped from her face. Now she's a bit more presentable, although she's sure she looks pretty rough and smells it too.

"Are you okay..?" Obi-Wan asks softly, not daring to reach out and touch her. Sakura is thankful.

"No," Sakura rasps, shaking her head. She wraps her arms around herself and tenses her legs, trying to keep from falling over. Her entire body is pulsing in pain. "I don't remember anything. I don't remember what I saw. That has never happened before. I don't know what I saw." She squeezes her eyes tightly.

"You don't remember anything..?" Anakin asks, his face pale. "Nothing at all?"

Sakura shakes her head. "Just the eyes of something so incredibly evil watching me. Watching us."

"Oracle."

Sakura opens her eyes and looks around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. All eyes in the room land on a strange, small green alien that Sakura has never seen before. His forest green eyes are old and wise. There is great wisdom in those eyes that Sakura has never seen in another living being. He is immensely powerful in the Force and old in age.

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan mumbles, his eyes wide.

Yoda is staring at Sakura. "Oracle, you are. Eyes of the Force."

 _For the Reviewers:_

 _1\. Manami H: Thank you! I really do like tis one too. I have been so busy that I haven't been able to really work on this one as much as I would like, but I'm excited to be able to keep going with it. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement! I hope that you still like it!_

 _2\. : Umm, thanks? XD_

 _3\. Guest: Thank you!_

 _4\. Tsamoka: The link to my story on my other page? Why would you put that there?_


End file.
